State of the Region Address (2)
A new year is a time for self-reflection, where we can look back on the bonds forged, hardships endured, and memories created. First and foremost, 2019 was the defining year for our community. Five days from today last year, the first resolution not by the Founder was passed by the General Assembly. Today, there are now five total authors, with resolutions being debated and passed at a record pace. Correspondingly, the resolutions have increased exponentially in complexity, with new groundwork legislation on divisions of power, roleplay, freedom of expression, impeachment, and a complete judicial system. Today, even newer members are becoming interested in the legislative and legal processes. Our legislature, open to all citizens and full of prominent lawmakers, is among the best NationStates has to offer. Our roleplay, with us since our origins, took on new forms. Guidelines were developed for inexperienced newcomers; fundamental infrastructure was created, such as the alliance, power/tech, and currency indices; new storylines spun our canon on its head. Our roleplay introduced aliens, space colonies, and introspective character arcs. Today, the regional message board is as active as ever, with new in-character posts every day and routinely exciting events. Our original activity has never been stronger. Our total membership and activity level, a concern for every user-created region, have only expanded. After an autumn decline, nominal population levels have recuperated and even surpassed previous numbers to 112 nations, 47 of which are citizens. This latest stark increase was in large part due to the generous donation of Celestiam, who gave a previously unearthed stash of twenty-five thousand telegram stamps. The beneficial impact of this assistance cannot be overstated, and the dedication he has exhibited day-in and day-out is particularly remarkable. However, this region has never been built on the back of one person. PotaTown spun an idea to have private broadcast stations on discord for all members to enjoy, an institution still in service today. Twelve Titans created the Judiciary, allowing for increased civil rights and prospective lawyers to exercise their skills in court. Cymiopolis developed one of the first non-roleplay cultural events in a regional flag competition, which was smash hit. Deugaw created a major political party to rival the majority. New Sistonia created the region’s first ever new roleplay canon in Old West Indies. Portinabia became the Cultural Archivist, documenting past events and allowing us to relish in nostalgia. New United Carolinas created the flag assistance form, and, with Cymiopolis, created top-tier flags for the region’s members. No one here goes it alone, and we should continue to pride ourselves on that fact. Therefore, it is fitting that the new year is marked by the passage of the General Assembly Resolution “Commending Honourable Acts.” This historic legislation rewards the efforts of the common members, many of whom have spent hours of their valuable time designing flags, writing complex roleplay posts, authoring intricate legislation, creating maps, and giving the region their all. As of now, the Office of the Secretary-General has planned for twelve members, past and present, to be thanked for their impressive feats. As such, the Office will be honoring two members per month, at least, from January through June, though it is certainly open to more honorees if they present themselves. It is unavoidable to mention the challenges we have faced alongside our success. A few members without our values in mind plagued our voting booths, disrupted our interactions, and put themselves above the region. I undertook an experiment to establish political parties, which may have allowed some unneeded arguments to take place. We experienced periods of hard inactivity for one reason or another. But those obstacles pale in comparison to our spirit. At the end of the day, we do not run to another region when there is inactivity or put party politics above beneficial, bipartisan policies. Instead, we push ourselves to be our best selves – together. I am reminded every day of the privilege it is to serve you all. ---- The Right Honorable Secretary-General of the New West Indies Category:Library of the Assembly